


Merry Christmas

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris doesn't like Christmas. Everything is cold and it just brings up bad memories. Hawke helps him remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

It was no secret that Fenris hated the cold. As soon as any snow started to fall, he would complain and lock himself inside. His best friend Hawke had tried to convince him of the wonders of snow, but failed miserably each year. He felt the same about Christmas, it was a holiday celebrated by many, except Fenris, but one year during a party Varric got him drunk and they sang carols together, but dammit that was _one time_.

 So here he sat, curled up on his couch with tea in his hands as he watched the damned snow cover the yard of the flat he shared with Hawke, Varric, and her brother Carver. It was the cheapest house they could all afford within range of the campus, and it was cheaper to live with others, much to Fenris’ distaste. Still, it was nice to have supportive people around, compared with his abusive father, he would take Hawke and her ragtag squad of clowns anyday.

Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

Despite the cold outside, Fenris was much happier where he was, curled up, listening to a jazz station over the radio. He flinched when he heard a crash upstairs, Hawke must’ve been decorating their flat for Christmas. The snow outside looked peaceful, deceiving him with how soft it would feel, but he knew just how bitterly cold it was. Their yard was small, a few bushes on a patch of green, which was now colored white, just like his tattoos. They stuck out against his darker skin, another present from his father. It had been hell getting them, but he hadn’t had a choice…

Another crash from upstairs drew Fenris from his thoughts. For a half a second he considered going up there to see what was going on, but with another crash, he saw a body fall into their snowy yard from the second floor. He stood wide eyed as Hawke’s familiar black coat juxtaposed the whiteness of the snow.

“Hawke!” he yelled like a curse. He set his tea on the table and rushed outside, barely making time to slip on a pair of slippers and a robe.

He was grateful when he heard a groan and her body shifted. At least she wasn’t dead.

“What the hell were you doing?” he asked, kneeling by her side to help her up, the cold of the snow forgotten, even though he was dressed in little more than pajamas and a robe.

“Decorating, not like any of you couch potatoes were going to help.” her voice was tinged with annoyance, but Fenris only felt relief that she was safe.

“You fell, quite a bit from the looks of it, where were you decorating?” he asked.

“I was stringing lights from the second floor, they were supposed to go across there. Ugh, my head… I think I broke something.” Hawke groaned.

“Can you get up?” he put an arm around her back as she moved to sit up.

“I don’t know, mind giving me a hand?” Fenris was glad to, and he took her hand as he pulled her to her feet. That apparently was not the best option, as Hawke let out a small cry of pain before toppling to the ground again, but Fenris still held her hand, and it brought him toppling on top of her. He was saved from completely falling on her by his hands, but it did bring him painfully close to being completely on top of her, and his nose was pressed up against hers. As he realized where he was, he felt nothing but heat flood his body, especially the back of his neck.

Her breath was right next to his, and her blue eyes met his as they processed where they were. He was almost relieved when he saw her blush too, even though neither of them made to move.

“Are you okay?” Fenris asked, moving away slightly, but it wasn’t far enough that he couldn’t feel the heat from her body and the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Her lips were right there, and the tension was wound tight as she mumbled a breathless, “Yeah.”

“You need to be more careful next time.” Fenris said, regaining his composure as he backed up. Those feelings were so foreign, they threatened to overwhelm him. He could practically feel her short black hair under his fingertips and hear her breathing get ragged as he kissed her…

No. Hawke was his best friend, no matter how much they fought and bickered. Moving beyond that might ruin what they have, and he couldn’t risk that. Fleeing his feelings, Fenris wordlessly helped her to her feet and, with one arm around her shoulders, helped her inside where he set her up on their couch.

“I can call Anders to come take a look at you.” Fenris said, getting ready to leave the room. He needed to get away from her, maybe then his feelings wouldn’t overwhelm him.

“Fenris wait,” he stopped. “Don’t leave. Can’t you just, stay here? I can text him, it’ll be no problem. Carver is out with Varric shopping, I don’t want to be alone, not on Christmas eve.” she said, and Fenris knew if he turned around and met her eyes he would say yes. Not just to staying with her, but yes to a shift in the most meaningful relationship he’s ever had. To say yes would give her a knife pointed at his back, letting her take his own feelings and creating something new, something he didn’t know he was ready for.

“Okay.”

He went and sat by Hawke’s side, picking up his tea from earlier. As a peace offering, he offered it to her, which she accepted with a smile that struck him inside the chest, a barbed arrow that made him return with a smile just as warm.

“You have snow in your hair.” she said with a small laugh, and Fenris realized how cold he was, running out in the snow dressed in a robe, pants, and Hawke’s bunny slippers, which made him blush when he finally realized what they were.

He shook his hair with his hand, smirking as he went to get a blanket off the back of one of the chairs.

“Here, take this.” he said, throwing the blanket over Hawke.

“No, I’m not cold, I’m still wearing a coat, you are hardly dressed, you take it.” she tried, shoving it back into his hands. After a minute of bickering, Fenris conceded and sat down with the blanket around his shoulders.

Things were silent as Hawke texted Anders to come take a look at her. Fenris and Hawke fought plenty, but it was nothing compared to how much Anders and Fenris fought. Two years his senior, and fully enrolled in med school, their friend Anders was their on-call doctor who fixed them up after one of Hawke’s shenanigans.

“Hawke, I’m sorry.” Fenris said, that damn ache in his chest refused to go away, and the words spilled from his mouth. “for being snappy earlier”

“It’s okay Fenris, I’m not mad. I know you don’t like snow. Thanks for coming to get me though.” Hawke said, giving him another smile that warmed even the darkest, chilliest, parts of his chest.

“Of course Hawke.” he said, unable to stop himself as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Like a magnetic field, the undeniable pull from earlier returned as he found himself drawn to her. He wanted to be with her, through good times and bad, in warm weather and cold. His hand lingered on her cheek, and he used it to guide his lips to hers, crashing into each other, nearly out of control. Suddenly she was there and Fenris couldn’t get enough, running a hand through her hair was better than he thought, and he he wanted to get even closer, kiss every inch of her face, make all the pain from earlier disappear under his touch.

The kiss was a chaotic mix of hunger, trust, respect, and pure, unadulterated need. He shivered as she ran one hand around to his back, pulling him closer. She put him in an awkward position, half-hovering over her as they kissed, but another push from her and Fenris fell on top of her again. This time it felt like fire, with her other hand she traced the lines of his bare chest, the blue and white lines tattooed into his skin. Her hands were still cold, and it drove him wild as he kissed her harder.

Finally the broke apart slightly, and Fenris found himself out of breath, but glowing as he looked at her, happiness warming his entire being and putting an uncontrollable grin on his face. The snow was the furthest from his mind.

“Merry Christmas Fenris.” she said, a similar dopey grin on her face. Fenris kissed her again, softer this time. “Unless you still don’t like Christmas?” she propositioned, breaking away again.

“Mmm…” he hummed as he placed another kiss on her jaw, “I suppose it isn’t that bad. Merry Christmas Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shameless Christmas fic as a late Christmas present. I always imagined Fenris would be so grouchy when it got cold and everything turned Christmas-y, but Hawke would be the opposite and start preparing as soon as Thanksgiving is done.


End file.
